Me llora, me llama
by Dakke-Lau
Summary: Songfic de TikyxLenalee...


_**Me Llora, me llama...**_

_No era para hacerte enamorar,__  
><em>_era solo para un rato estar.__  
><em>_Yo te avise__,__  
><em>_mi amor yo te avise.__  
><em>_Tú sabías que yo era así:__  
><em>_Pasión de una noche que luego tiene fin.__  
><em>_Yo te avise mi amor, yo te avise._

Si. Lo volvía loco. La había tenido entre sus brazos un par de veces. Recuerda que solo había sido mera coincidencia, nada más. Siempre intento llamar mucho la atención de los exorcistas sólo para que la enviaran. Pero solo un par de veces tuvo la suerte de toparse con ella. La primera vez fue algo complicado… obvio. Él un Noah y ella una exorcista. Qué ironía ¿no?

Ella lo consideraba el enemigo y él sólo la veía como a una mujer intentado derrotarlo con un juguete peligroso, y por alguna razón extraña, le excitaba. Si, más por el hecho de que le mostrara esas largas piernas y lo pateara tan deliciosamente en distintas partes del cuerpo. ¿Masoquista?

Si, después de todo, según él, valía la pena.

Como costó atraparla y llevarla a algún lugar donde nadie los encontrara. Se sentía algo mal, ella era menor que él, pero era hombre y ya mayor, y ella joven, linda y tentadora. Su mirada. Oh, si, su mirada era lo mejor. Casi no pudo controlarse cuando lo miró de esa forma casi amenazante. Pero poco le importó. Le hablo de la mejor forma que pudo, le acarició suavemente las piernas y la intento tranquilizar. Aunque el segundo acto no ayudó del todo. Rió entre dientes. Lo había hecho mal y por eso ahora lo volvió a patear, pero antes de un segundo intento la frenó. Ya había tenido mucho ya y estaba impaciente. La hizo suya. A la fuerza.

Se sintió mal pero a la vez bien.

Que contradictorio. Pero luego de aquel violento acto, algo en los ojos de la chica le sorprendieron.

¿Lujuria o vergüenza?

Un furioso sonrojo seguido de un extraño brillo en los ojos de ella. Pero lo supo adivinar. La chica era virgen y el un ¿galán?

Causaba ese tipo de miradas en la mayoría de las mujeres que se acercaban a él y por ello sabía como actuar y advertirlas.

Luego de eso, algunos encuentros se volvieron a realizar. Y cada vez ese brillo era más notorio. Le advirtió sus posiciones. Él un Noeh y ella una exorcista. Pero ella no parecía entender… no, más bien, no quería entender.

_No va a ser fácil así,__  
><em>_que yo esté en tus manos__  
><em>_justo que tu acostumbrada estabas__  
><em>_a jugar con otro corazón._

Antes de esos encuentros, la vio tomada de la mano de alguien. Pensó que la chica corría por ambos sexos sin importarle en lo absoluto.

Pero luego se enteró de que su acompañante no era más que un japonés afeminado.

Sintió un gran alivio pero aun así le molestaba. Ella se veía muy contenta con ese asiático, pero aun así cada vez que se encontraba con él, parecía olvidar todo y solo concentrarse en él. Valla que mujer.

Bueno, no tenía nada de que sorprenderse, miles de veces lo había vivido y ya no le importaba… es más, parece que nunca le importó. O eso era lo que él quería creer.

_No me preguntes__  
><em>_cual es la mejor salida.__  
><em>_Yo sufrí mucho por amor,__  
><em>_ahora viviré la vida._

Ya después de mucho tiempo sin verse, algo extraño sucedió. El Conde le había dicho que una exorcista le había preguntado, desesperadamente, a un Akuma sobre el paradero de él.

Era imposible olvidar que los Akumas son los ojos, oídos y boca del Conde.

Tonta, simplemente tonta. O ¿Quería llamar la atención a propósito?

El Conde le ordenó complacer a la joven exorcista en dejarle ver, para luego acabara con ella y destruyera su inocencia. Claro que tenía que hacerlo, pero no podía… es complicado. Sin más fue donde ella y le advirtió nuevamente sus posiciones: Él un Noeh y Ella una Exorcista.

Pero ella le dijo que algo podían hacer, que no quería seguir en esa guerra y que estaba cansada de luchar y defender algo que al final terminaba mal.

Incluso que podía renunciar a su inocencia.

Oh… tentadora oferta.

No, no lo haría… Ella lo tenía todo bien, una buena vida y larga vida… Bueno, quien sabe si vivirá tanto… pero ella no es de las que se dejan vencer tan fácilmente. Por ello él sabe que ella vivirá mucho.

Es mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Ella con los exorcistas y él con su familia y el Conde.

Pero ella…

_Llora, me llama, implora__  
><em>_mi beso de nuevo,__  
><em>_me pide ayuda…__  
><em>_quien sabe la he de salvar_

_Llora, me llama,__  
><em>_implora por mi amor,__  
><em>_me pide por favor__  
><em>_quizás algún día yo la vuelva a buscar._

… Es más difícil de lo que creen… *Suelta una gran carcajada*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chora, Me Liga de Joao Bosco e Vinicius.<strong>_

_**Bueno… es lo mejor que pude hacer una vez lo escuche. **_

_**Yo quería subir primero mi fic de Vampire Knight, pero luego vi la historia de LenaxKanda de Project-Diva y es como linda... **_

_**Pero me gustó algo más retorcido… algo así como éste TikkyxLenaleexKanda.**_

_**Raro… y amm bueno como decir… tonto jajaja si eso. La verdad yo quería hacer un trío amoroso… entre Lavi, Lenalee y Kanda. Pero opte por el trío Tikky, Lenalee y Kanda. Algo así para saciar mi perversión… aunque nunca fue mi intención llegar al Lemon… no, nunca. Ninguno de mis fic tiene Lemon… algo que se le asemeje… algo suave y poco detallado… pero no Lemon puro y amm du... no xD. **_

_**Solo esto dejarlo así como una explicación rápida sin mucho detalle… o mas bien 5% en detalles… jajaja loco ¿no?**_

_**Meh… mi primer fic en esta pagina y hablando como lora… de seguro pensaran: ¿y a esta novata quien le dio la confianza para hablar tanto? Se creerá mucho con su fic y bla bla bla…**_

_**Bueno… la verdad es que es algo de sangre… creo yo… suelo hablar (eso también en escribir) mas de la cuenta. Fuh! Cuando empiezo no hay quien me calle. De verdad soy toda una lorita. **_

_**Y bueno tengo la experiencia de ya casi 30 fic en línea… no con este nick. Pero están en mi propio blog. Y bueno… no daré enlace… porque se que aquí se cortan o no los publican. Pronto encontrare un método para publicarlo y… ¡no! Mejor idea… los subiré por semana… aunque esta semana no… debo preparar los trabajos y me tendrá algo ocupada.**_

_**¡TESTAMENTO!**_


End file.
